Air-fuel mixing devices have grown increasingly complex and specialized in design to meet the needs of engine systems which use liquid fuel.
The requirement for varying amounts of an air-fuel mixture, different air mixture percentages, and large vehicle engines have all contributed to specialized carburetion devices, particularly in the automotive field.
There has been a need for a device of simple construction which effectively mixes both the air and fuel in an efficient manner.